HetaOni: All Together
by bvbforever347
Summary: It was a strange family, but it was HER family. And when she escaped two years ago, she knew in her heart that it would eventually be her time to finally save them from the mansion where none should enter. A HetaOni based fanfiction; Rated T for mild violence and Romano's and OC's language. Warning: Occasional OOC-ness from some of the characters and future pairings (Including OC)
1. The Return of an Ally

**Don't like OC's and boyxboy pairings? Then please press the back button and continue scrolling. :)**

**If you support or don't mind them however...**

**LET THE MULTICHAPTER CRAZINESS BEGIN!**

**This is my first fanfic so please dont bash! I'm open to suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia OR HetaOni in any way, shape, or form...if I did UsUk, RoChu, Franada, PruHun, Spamano, PolLiet, AusSwitz, and DenNor would be cannon, and GerIta and SuFin would be living happily ever after.**

**"TALKING"**

**'_THOUGHTS'_**

**PRESENT TIME**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

* * *

A black shape swiftly makes its way down an unkempt dirt road between what seemed to be a forest. The figure soon comes to a stop, crouching behind some trees that are surrounding a clearing at the end of the road trying to catch her breath. From what the cloaked figure could tell, it was the middle of the night, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary...even **_it _**looks like it belongs, just sitting there waiting patiently for itsnext victim or victims. The moonlight streams down through the trees surroundingit allowing the face of what looks like a young girl, between the ages of seventeen and nineteen, to appear for a few seconds but no longer. She stands from her hiding place and begins to once again press forward, but as she walks closer and closer to it however, she can just **_feel_** the evil coming from it. The **_mansion_**...her personal hell. She can already sense, despite being a couple hundred feet away and concealed by the edge of the forest, the horrid creatures that inhabit the mansion staringat her. Just **_staring_**. Waiting for her to come back and accept her fate of the bloody death she was supposed to receive two years ago. She sighs...had it really already been two years? She really hadn't meant to make them wait for a whole two years, but she had to make sure she was ready. She had to make sure she is strong enough to protect herself, so they won't have to risk their lives for her. To her it seems like she just escaped and foolishly came back the next day to try and make things right. She lets out a dry laugh loud enough for only her to hear. I mean, who in their right mind would come back to hell of their own free will after just barely escaping the first time? However, she knows she has to go back no matter how scared she is. She has to save her friends...and...right her wrongs. Of course if you ask anyone else if she did anything wrong when she was thrown into that situation, they would say no. However, they aren't the ones who have to live with this guilt. Every day she feels it...the gnawing guilt of letting her friends die and not trying to do more to help them or prevent it all together. It is eating her alive, taking away her sanity and common sense. The person, assumed to be a girl, shakes her head as if to clear it and steps into the clearing. The moonlight easily confirms she is a girl around eighteen. She stands at five feet, eight inches tall, an average height for most women her age. She has semi-curly strawberry blonde hair, and she has it pulled back in a ponytail that goes down to the middle of her back. Her right eye is a rich shade of sapphire blue but seems dulled from being clouded by fear and nervousness. Her left eye is almost completely covered by side swept bangs, but gaps show a clouded light blue eye and a faded scar that runs diagonally from her eyebrow to her cheek bone. Unlike her other eye there is no emotion in it, just a blank stare that is forced to move with its right counterpart; a dead giveaway that she is blind in that one eye. Square-shaped glasses with rounded corners and thin black rims framing only the bottom of the lenses sit snuggly on the bridge of her nose. Her skin is extremely pale and dry, and there is no color in her cheeks despite the cold. However, the growing fear in her stomach can be a contributing factor, making her skin more pale than it already is. She is the only one who knew it wasn't always that way. If you knew her before that day two years ago, you would say she had sun kissed skin with perfect complexion. Now that is simply a dream and her body is littered with scars of all shapes and sizes. She eventually began to convince herself that none of those happy memories she had from before were real. Her body is thin enough to the point you can say she's underweight. She wears brown flight goggles with clear lenses on her head and two black bobby pins pinned on each side of the goggles, connecting the straps to her hair to keep it from falling off, for it is a little oversized. Hanging loosely around her neck are two necklaces; they are molded to depict the shape of a cross and are black with silver outlining. Her shirt is a simple baggy white tank top that cuts off just above the belly button with a large faded tomato stain splattered across the front of it. She can't help but let out a small laugh at the memory of how she got it...fucking tomato bastard.

_'Oh...my...god...I'm starting to sound like **him**!' _she mentally screams as she pinches the bridge of her nose above her glasses in slight annoyance. She begins repeatedly kicking herself mentally. Of course she starts talking like the one person she **_didn't_** get along with...fucking tomato bastard number two. Over her stained shirt, she wears an oversized bomber jacket with a big, white fifty on the back; from the size you can tell it used to belong to a male and probably one that gorged himself on fattening, greasy food judging by the grease stains that seems to have invaded the entire front of it. She has the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to just above her elbows to reveal a black fingerless glove on each hand. Sitting snuggly around her neck over both necklaces and the collar of the jacket is a white scarf, which almost hits the ground, even though it is wrapped around her neck quite a few times since it belonged to a much taller male before. For pants she wears short light blue shorts that are just long enough with a brown belt and matching overalls attached to them. She rarely ever uses the overalls so they almost always lay at her sides lifelessly as they are now. White thigh-high socks hug her legs comfortably, and black and white converse complete the look. The shoelaces are tucked in as a safety precaution, because she wouldn't, and couldn't stand for loose or untied shoelaces when she is getting involved with something so dangerous. It is just a little pet peeve she adopted during her stay in hell. Resting lightly on her back is a katana with a black handle and some gold in places, the sword itself only able to stay on her back due to a matching cover with an over-the-shoulder strap that the previous owner custom made. She hugs two books, both resembling a bible, close to her chest. One book has an intricate, complicated pattern on the cover of it, and the other is a plain red. She opens the book that has the pattern on it and flips to what most would think is a random page, but to her it isn't. To her it is her lifeline. The only thing that will keep her safe when she steps through the gates to get to the mansion. In order to accomplish the first part of her mission, she will have to stand in the yard belonging to the mansion which is in **_their_** territory. If she doesn't stand within the mansions limits, the protection spell she will cast will go to waste, and the next thing she will do won't even work, because that place seems to be its own damned dimension. She sets the book down on the ground next to her and firmly grabs the katana that is resting on her back, quickly unsheathing it. Putting the sword to her palm, she takes a deep breath and slices her hand, hissing through her teeth at the pain. She growls at the blood that is left on the sword and hastily wipes it off. She hates seeing that sword with blood on it, after all it used to belong to a peaceful and kind man. She places it back in its cover where it belongs until she is stuck in a situation where she will be forced to fight. As she leans down, she places the book on the ground allowing her to see the pattern and begin tracing it with her blood. She has to remind herself that this is the only way to make things right and see the people she learned to call family once again. As she is finishing up, she groans as she begins to grow dizzy from the blood loss but simply blinks as much drowsiness as she can away and finally completes the mysterious design, quickly placing her uninjured hand over the other to try and ease the bleeding. As soon as she thinks the bleeding stopped enough for her to keep from passing out, she begin chanting a tune, strange to most ears but soothing and familiar to hers.

"Santo rita mita meada ringo jonah tito marlon jack la toya janet michael dumbledora the explorer santo rita mita meada ringo jonah tito marlon jack la toya janet michael dumbledora the explorer!"

The pattern goes from a dark blood red to a bright cherry red as it begins to glow, responding to the ominous chant she just preformed. Suddenly the light consumes her and as quickly as it came, it disappears. When the light completely disappears, nothing appears to be changed, however the spell actually created a barrier around her so anything that tries to attack her will be held back but only for a minute. Knowing full well what has to be done, she picks both books up again and holds them securely. She takes one more deep, calming breath and not even a second after she exhales, she sprints full speed towards the gate forcing it open with her body weight and the force from the momentum of her body. As soon as she makes it past the gate and into the yard, she is immediately greeted by the mansions inhabitants. She stops only a few feet inside the things territory, and quickly pulls out the plain red book. She opens the simple cover of the book and sees the simple, yet crucial thing that sealed hisfate to watch hisfriends die **_countless_** times.

This Journal Belongs To:

She sharply inhales as she remembers when **_his_** name was written on that line in his own blood. He threw all hishappiness and sanity away just to save his friends...his **_family_**...now it is **_her_** turn. She snaps out of her little trance and forcefully lets out the breath she was subconsciously holding. She roughly breathes in and out trying to get oxygen back into her lungs, but still scolds herself under her breath at how she let a small thing like that strike an emotional blow against her. She is **_stronger_** than that. That was what a year of her training was solely dedicated to! To prevent emotional blows like that from getting in the way of her promise. To prevent them from threatening the fulfillment of her life goal...she would rather die and burn in hell for the rest of eternity than not see something she had swore on her life to accomplish, come true. She gasps and her head whips up to look at her surroundings when she hears loud, obnoxious banging right where her ear is. She isn't surprised to see the things advancing towards her, and even less surprised to find the banging coming from one that is already trying to break its way through the barrier so it can kill her.

"yOu WiLl NoT eScApE!" it yells as she quickly cuts the tip of her finger on the edge of one of the pages in the book so she can complete her promise. She quickly lets a drop of her blood run down her finger, and it drips off before she can have a chance to think any second thoughts. The blood hits the page, and she watches, with a slightly uneasy feeling, her blood take a life of its own and shape into her adopted name. As soon as she sees it had worked, she lets a small smile and a few tears that have been waiting to be let out slide down her cheeks.

"TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK SO I CAN SAVE THOSE CLOSEST TO ME! I'VE COME THIS FAR ALL ON MY OWN! PLEASE! LET ME SAVE THEM! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE! PLEASE!" she cries as loud as her throat will allow to what seemed to be the book. More tears fall as she shuts her eyes as tight as she can as she feels herself being disfigured. She hears the barrier around her break, and she whimpers knowing just what has broken it. Is she going to die before she even gets her second chance?

"DiE!" the thing screams again and raises its arm back to crush her tiny body with its massive hand and kill her once and for all. The girl lets out a terrified shriek as she opens her eyes and watches the hand fly towards her head with incredible speed, only for it to hit the ground and create a crater where she used to stand...

Somewhere inside what looks like a mansion, a girl with strawberry blonde hair smiles in her sleep as she peacefully lays on one of the beds that inhabits a giant room greatly resembling a small one story house...the first true smile ever to crawl its way onto her face since before that day two years ago. She did it...she successfully created another time loop and made it inside the mansion that turned her life upside down. Now the hardest test of her life will begin with the entrance of ten of the world's most famous nations of World War l and World War ll...

This Journal Belongs To:

_**Samantha Ally Jones**_

* * *

**Samantha: Woo! The first chapter is finally done and published! Good work Nikky!**

**Nikky: Um...thanks but I don't think it's that good...and my name isn't Nikky it's Mar-**

**Samantha: Tay-sama she's refusing to admit how wonderful her writing is!**

**Tay-sama: Mar, stop being so negative! It's bad for your health...**

**Nikky/Mar: But it's true and my name isn't Mar nor is it Nikky! It's-**

**Samantha: Yeah Nikky stop being so negative!**

**Nikky/Mar: But-**

**Samantha: HAHAHAHA!**

**Tay-sama: Ok, so while they fight over the most random things, I would like to thank you for reading! Make sure to review and tell Mar how WONDERFUL her story is! **

**Samantha: And check out chapter 2 if you enjoyed the first chapter! The Axis will be introduced! HASTA LA PASTA!**

**Nikky/Mar: I feel like Canada...**


	2. Meeting the Axis

**Nikky: Sam, would you please say the disclaimer?**

**Sam: Why do I have to do it? Why can't you get Tay-sama to say it?**

**Nikky: She isn't here...are you really that unobservant?**

**Sam: I am plently observant! Anyways, Nikky don't own Hetalia OR HetaOni in any way, shape, or f****orm! If she did she wouldn't share it with any of you! HAHAHAHA!**

**Nikky: T-That's not true!**

**Sam: Let the second chapter begin!**

* * *

"God damn it, Vest, just let us go into zhe fucking room!"

"I already told you, no is no, East! It's not ready!"

"Not ready, my ass! If zhis room can't be penetrated by zhat **_thing_**, my awesome self iz going to get in zhere even if I have to **_force_** my vay through!"

"VHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE PATIENT?!"

"BECAUSE IF I'M "**_PATIENT_**" I'LL BE KILLED BY **_IT_** BEFORE YOU FINISH YOUR LITTLE ZECRET!"

"ARGHHH!"

"KESESESESE! VEST, YOUR FACE IS AWESOME VHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, EAST! VHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE ZO ANNOYING?!"

"Because I'm awesome? Kesesesese!"

"EEEEAAAASSSSTTTT!"

Samantha eyes fly open startled at the sudden loud noise and she falls off of the bed, hitting the hard wooden floor with a thump. She lets out a small shriek before covering her mouth realizing after a second what the sound that woke her up was. It sounded like Germany and Prussia...**_IT WAS_** **_GERMANY AND PRUSSIA! _**She scrambles to her feet and stands still trying to ease her breathing, so she can hear what Germany is saying now that he isn't yelling anymore.

"Vhatever...East I vant you to go out and look for the others. You don't have to find all of zhem to bring zhem back; vhen you find zomeone just send zhem here. I trust you not to mess zhis up."

"But Veeesssttt! Vhy can't you do it?!"

"I have to finish my "zecret" as you call it, and make sure it's ready for vhen zhe others get here. Now go!"

"But-"

"I SAID GO!"

Samantha hears Prussia's footsteps quickly retreat into the hallways of the mansion yelling about how mean Germany is, and Germany mumbling something sounding like "dummkopf" being followed by footsteps making their way up the stairs towards the room she has been sleeping in...**_Germany's_** footsteps.

_'FUCK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME! LET ALONE SEE ME IN THESE CLOTHES! THAT WILL IMMEDIATLY GIVE ME AWAY! FUCK, FUCK, **FUCK**!'_ she screams inside her head as she scrambles about the room looking for something, **_anything_**, to hide the certain clothing items and accessories that in no circumstance can be seen. Finally, she manages to find an empty storage box and puts as many things as she can in there. The jacket, scarf, goggles, both necklaces, both books, glasses, and hair tie all get thrown hurriedly into the box. She runs back to the bed she was originally sleeping on and shoves the box underneath. She hears Germanys heavy footsteps stop outside the door.

**_ 'SHIT!'_**

She forces the katana off her back, throws it under the bed next to the box, and whips around facing the door to see a certain blonde haired, blue eyed German staring at her. Just **_staring_** like she is some kind of alien.

"Um, hi?"

"WHO ZHE HELL ARE YOU?!" Germany practically screams, stumbling backwards in his surprise. He pulls out his whip in the process looking ready to beat her down with it. She steps back and swallows the growing lump in her throat, a little frightened since she doesn't have anything to protect herself with.

_'This is Germany we're talking about...he won't hurt me without a good reason, right?'_ she thinks nervously.

**_ Wrong_**.

Germany keeps walking towards her till he is less than a foot in front of her and stands there, staring her down.

"VELL?! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME, OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE ZHE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU?!"

_'SAY SOMETHING IDIOT!'_ Samantha mentally scolds herself.

"I-I'm Samantha...you really don't remember me?" she whispers disappointedly.

Germany narrows his eyes and stares at her with cold hostility. "I zuggest you speak up otherwise I'll have to follow through vith my previous threat."

"I said my names Samantha but you can call me Sam!" she manages to say without stuttering.

_'Oh look, I managed to open my fucking mouth and say something! Congratulations!'_ she thinks sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sam, hm? You don't zeem bad, zo I zhink ve can trust you...for now." Germany clears his throat and takes a step back, standing up straight. "How exactly did you get in here?"

"Um...well...I..."

"VEST! GUESS WHO I FOUND!"

The door bursts open to reveal Prussia, and in his arms being held like a teddy bear is...

Japan.

"P-Prussia! R-ret me go! I can wark myself! This isn't proper!" Japan yells, his face flushed red and is flailing his arms and legs, struggling to get free from Prussia's uncomfortable embrace.

Prussia laughs at the Japanese man in his arms and turns his gaze to his German brother. "Hey Vest! Did you hear a vord I...VEST?! VHERE ZHE HELL DID YOU GET ZHE VOMAN?!"

Both Germany and Sam freeze as their faces turn beat red. Prussia doesn't think that...he can't think that...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! VEST GOT A VOMAN BEFORE ZHE AWESOME ME DID!"

Sam's eyes grow wide and she tries to open her mouth and say something, **_anything_**, to contradict what Prussia just hinted at, but any words that form on her tongue are quickly swallowed, afraid of making things worse. She glances at Germany hoping he will be able to stand up to his brother, but he seems worse off than she is. He just stands there with his mouth hanging open, mumbling something about Italy.

_'Thanks Germany...thanks for your brilliant words of wisdom.'_

Prussia is smiling like the idiot he is, tears forming at the corners of his eyes with an even redder Japan, now completely still, in his arms.

"My little bruder iz growing up zo fast...it might just make zhe awesome me cry awesome tears...Italy von't be very happy vith you vhen he finds out abo-"

"SHE IZ NOT MY VOMAN! S-SHE JUST APPEARED HERE!" Germany yells, his face only getting redder at the mere mention of Sam being "his woman".

"Voman do not zimply appear dear bruder." Prussia says matter-of-factly with a smirk on his face.

"N-no he's telling the truth," Sam cuts in uncertainly, "I-I snuck in here when he wasn't looking when I heard this room can't be penetrated by that thing..."

_'Lie number one.'_

"Oh? Zo you have zeen zhe thing? How long have you been here for?"

"A little over a day I think...I don't have a watch and my cell phone's dead."

_'Lie number two.'_

"How did you manage to stay alive for a whole day without zomevhere to hide?"

"I kept running."

_'**That** wasn't a lie.'_

"I see. Vell if she can stay alive zhat long on her own vithout a veapon zhen I zhink ve should let her stay and see vhat she can do **_vith_** a veapon."

Germany just grunts and walks away towards the kitchen. Prussia rolls his eyes and releases Japan from his grasp before following his brother. However, Prussia turns around right as he is about to step out of the sleeping quarters and winks at Sam. She huffs, irritated at his suggestive actions.

'Doesn't Prussia realize he's already in love with another girl?'

Japan straightens out his clothes after being put down and stands awkwardly to the side of Sam, occasionally stealing glances at her. Sam turns to look at the small Japanese man and clears her throat trying to dispel the awkward tension in the air.

"Um...hi I'm Sam...and you are?" She gives a little bow remembering that's the way Japan likes to greet others.

"K-konnichiwa Sam-Chan I am Japan. It is a preasure to meet you." Japan bows deeply, mostly to hide his once again reddening face, but Sam can see right through it. She smiles softly and suppresses a giggle to keep from embarrassing the humble man further. Japan quickly excuses himself trying to understand the returning warmth in his cheeks and fluttering feeling in his stomach. The new feelings made him...uneasy. Sadness fills Sams eyes as they follow her best friend, and she is once again all alone. She knew all along that none of them would be able to remember her if she created another time loop to save them, but it still hurt. It hurt to know her family doesn't know who she is anymore. She sighs loudly, flopping down on her new bed, and comes to realize just how close she was to being caught.

_'What would they have done if I told them the truth?'_

* * *

**Sam: Alright another chapter up!**

**Nikky: Yay! Sorry for the wait to the people who are reading! I try to write as much as I can despite school leaving me with almost no life.**

**Sam: Don't worry though the next chapter is almost complete and will be post worthy soon!**

**Nikky: Yes it will...hopefully. However I must apologixe in advance because the next chapter is mostly a filler chapter. You will get to learn more about Sams past! Sounds exciting doesn't it?**

**Sam: Oh joy...I can't wait...**

**Nikky: Remember to RnR! I would love to hear your thoughts on the accents! No bashing!**


	3. Making and Breaking Promises

**Nikky: Prussia it's your turn to say the disclaimer!**

**Prussia: Zhen zhe awesome me zhall zay zhe disclaimer vith much awesomeness!**

**Nikky & Sam: -rolls eyes-**

**Prussia: Nikky doesn't own Hetalia OR HetaOni in any way, shape, or f****orm!** However, ve all know she vishes she owned zhe awesome me~! Kesesesese!

**Nikky: W-What?! As if you fucking potato bastard! -tackles Prussia-**

**Prussia: AHHH! IM ZORRY!**

**Sam: Happy reading~! -joins dog pile-**

* * *

Sam continues to stare up at the ceiling of the safe room with the sounds of Prussia and Germany arguing in the background. This was still all so surreal. She is back with her family...but does that really matter now that they don't remember her?

_'Of course it does!'_ she argues defensively against the unwelcome voice in her head, _'even if they don't remember me, I still love them! Nothing can change that!' _

She shakes her head agitated. _'What the hell am I doing?! How could I be so stupid to think I could save them from that monster?! I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!'_

Her eyes begin to burn, and she feels water run down her cheeks. It isn't till she rubs her eyes that she realizes the water is tears.

"I-I'm crying...?" she whispers in shock. She hasn't cried in two years. She rubs her eyes furiously trying to erase any evidence that she had let herself lose control over her emotions. She...she promised him she wouldn't! She laughs bitterly as she allows herself to remember the pain, fear, and sadness of the day she made that promise...the only thing that kept her from falling apart the past two years...

_They are the only two left. The ones that were unlucky enough to survive. They have just obtained the key to the front door. After countless days of breaking clocks and fighting that thing, they have finally found it...but not without a heavy cost. In the beginning there had been thirteen of them but now...? Now there are only two. Every time they fight that monster, someone protects them...and they always end up dying for them. Every last one of them died...and it is all their fault. If they weren't so afraid maybe they could've prevented their deaths. __**They**__ should've been the ones protecting their family. __**They**__ should've been the ones that died. Both of them know that the only reason they survived after everyone they cared about was killed is because the thing thinks they are too useless to make a difference, too weak to fight back._

_'It's all my fault...' _Those haunting words repeat over and over in her mind, relentlessly torturing her. She covers her ears desperately trying to drown out the guilt, determined not to let it consume her. The voice only seems to grow louder the more she resists it. Fresh tears well up in her eyes and she squeezes them shut in a frantic attempt to hold them back, but they still streak down her cheeks despite her efforts. Her body trembles with a mix of emotions as her mind allows memories of when he was taken away from her to resurface. They had been so close...

_ They are outside the mansion now. Rain assaults their already battered bodies as they sprint down the seemingly endless path towards the front gate...towards freedom. They can't help but smile despite everything. They are finally going to be free! However, they don't get to celebrate for long when they hear the front door to the mansion thrown open and heavy footsteps thunder behind them at a frightening pace. They are running as fast as their tired bodies will allow, but the footsteps are getting closer and closer with each passing second and freedom seems to be slipping from their fingers. Suddenly, one of them stops abruptly and whips around, now facing the thing pursuing him and his partner. The other skids to a halt a few seconds later when she realizes her partner is no longer running next to her._

_ "Italy! What the hell are you doing?! Run!"_

_ "I'm going to fight it so you can escape! One of us has too!"_

_ "Are you mental?! You'll get yourself killed! It's too strong!"_

_ "Samantha! Promise me something! Promise me you won't cry over me when I die...save your tears for a time when you're really going to need them! Save them for when you're free of this unspeakable hell! Save them for a time when you're happy! Save them...for someone more important!"_

_ "Italy stop this! You're not going to die! We're both going to make it out together just like you promised we would! You __**promised**__!"_

_ By now tears are threatening to fall as Samantha watches the thing loom over Italy. Italy turns his head around to look at her as the monster raises its arm to finish him off. He smiles at her. Not one of those fake smiles he used in the mansion, but a real genuine smile...the one Germany loved...the one all the countries loved...the one __**she**__ loves._

_ "I love you Sammy...you will always be my little sister..."_

_ "ITALY!"_

Sam curls up into a ball on her bed and wraps her arms around her legs, hugging her knees. She can no longer stop the flow of tears streaming down her face and she finds that her hate towards herself grows more and more with each tear that rolls down her face.

_ The monster swats Italy away sending him headfirst into the front of the mansion, producing a sickening crunch as his body makes contact with the wall. Tears stream freely down Samantha's cheeks as she watches her best friend and "older brother" die just like the rest of her family did at the hands of that __**thing**__. _

_ "No...no...t-this isn't fair...it isn't...IT ISN'T FAIR! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT OUT TOGETHER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU JUST TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME?! HOW COULD YOU?!" she cries, filled with rage. She shakily unsheathes her katana, her red, puffy eyes staring directly into its black, emotionless ones._

_ "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"_

_ Samantha charges at it with new found energy and thrusts her weapon into one of its unblinking eyes. It lets out a terrible screech of pain as it swings at her, half blinded. She repeatedly dodges the creatures desperate attacks and brings the katana back down on its head. It falls to the floor with a disoriented scream as the katana easily slices open its head. The thing doesn't move after hitting the floor and in a minute or so, begins to fade away into nothing._

Japan is sitting at the dining table watching Prussia and Germany argue about something or other, his eyes filled with amusement. He shakes his head at the pair and stands up silently, making his way to the sleeping quarters unnoticed.

_ Samantha pants while the thing disappears and lets her katana scrape the floor, having no desire to raise her arms. No thoughts or images runs through her head as her body and mind seemingly begins to shut down on her. Fresh tears make their way down her now pale cheeks and fall to the floor, one drop at a time. The monster is completely gone now and Samantha slowly raises her head to where Italy was mercilessly smacked aside like a rag doll. Blood is spattered all across the wall but most of it is centered where Italy's head hit. Her eyes follow the trails of blood slowly making their way down the wall leading to him. Even from a distance you can see the top of his head completely smashed in, his skull most likely shattered on impact. She trembles at the sight of Italy and her legs shakily starts towards him of their own free will, blind hope that he had somehow survived the fatal blow moving her forward. Once she reaches the Italian, her legs collapse from under her making her kneel before him. She gently moves some stray hairs out of his face revealing a pain stricken expression sitting unnaturally upon his usually cheerful features. She grabs his already cold hand and buries her face in his chest, still sobbing uncontrollably. Italy's shirt is now damp with a mix of blood and tears as she weeps silently, clinging to him._

_ "Sammy..."_

_ Samantha's head snaps up to see Italy's warm brown eyes open and a soft smile playing on his face, hiding his pain from her. He weakly raises his hand up to her cheeks and wipes her tears away with his thumb._

_ "F-Feliciano...FELICIANO!"_

_ Sam leaps forward and wraps her arms around him, placing a hand behind his head protecting it from further harm. She continues to sob into Italy's chest while Italy weakly raises his hand and rubs her back soothingly._

_ "Shhh...It's going to be okay. Please don't cry...You promised not to remember?"_

_ "I-I never promised..."_

_ "Then promise me now. Promise me you won't cry, even when I die. Stay strong for me Sammy."_

_ "N-No! You can't die! You promised we would get out...!"_

_ "And we did. I knew all along I wouldn't make it all the way out and I accepted my fate. There was nothing you could've done differently to change it."_

_ "I-I could've fought it! I could've pushed you out of the-!"_

_ "NO! Sam please don't blame yourself! Please do-!"_

_ Italy begins coughing harshly, a thin trail of blood now flowing from the corner of his mouth. He coughs again, blood spattering on Samantha as she recoils in shock. Italy's breathing become shallow and uneven as if the coughing fit has taken away his ability to breath._

_ "Feli!"_

_ "I-I'm alright...Sam...Sammy you have to promise me you won't cry anymore. I don't have much time left and I need to know that you will stay strong after I'm gone."_

_ "I...I promise...I promise..."_

Japan feels his stomach twist painfully at the sight before him. Sam is curled up on the bed she was standing next to when he first saw her and is trembling violently. Her back is turned to him but her quiet sobbing can be heard throughout the room. Filled with unexplained worry, Japan finds himself rushing to Sam's side and sees that she is indeed crying in her sleep and seems to be having a nightmare. Her eyes are squeezed tightly shut and he hears her choke out two words.

"I promise..."

_ Italy sighs in relief and Sam feels his body, which is now back in her arms, relax._

_ "Thank you...please take this...you will have more use for it then I will..."_

_ Italy slowly reaches into his uniform pocket and pulls out a plain red book. Samantha moves back and gasps when she sees the book._

_ "Feli...I-I can't..."_

_ "Yes you can. You have to. For me...For them."_

_ "But how...?"_

_ "Just tell it to take you back, but in order for it to work, you have to be inside the gate..."_

_ "I understand...b-but I'm not strong enough..."_

_ "You don't have to do it now. Wait. Wait until you're ready, until your strong enough...don't make the same mistake I did..."_

_ "B-But what if I never become strong enough? What if I go back and you still end up dying anyways? What if I fail?! What if-...!"_

_ Sam feels her throat tighten, but she swallows not allowing time for tears to form. Blood continues to seep out of Italy's head, now overflowing down his face. He coughs but smiles reasurringly at her none the less._

_ "You will be strong enough. I know you will. I have never met anyone as strong as you. Maybe not physically but mentally. You helped us...helped me...stay sane. Your my hero."_

_ He lets out a small laugh and smiles softly at her._

_ "Just like Alfred...he would be proud of you...maybe you really are his little sister, he was right when he said you two look alike. It would make a lot more sense than having me as a big brother...I'm such a coward..."_

_ Before Sam can protest, she hears a soft creak of a door opening and closing. She freezes, her eyes widening, and Italy tenses his body, whimpering like he would before the events at the mansion occurred. Sam doesn't bother to look at what is now standing outside the front door of the mansion, afraid to find what she already knows is there. Suddenly, she feels Italy shove something hard into her hands, and he roughly pushes her off of him, making her land on the ground a few feet away. She looks at Italy for a few moments confused but quickly averts her gaze to the object that was placed in her arms. All confusion she feels disappears in a matter of seconds and sad understanding replaces it. She takes one last look at her brother, his eyes closed and all pain erased from his face making him look peaceful for the first time since she met him. She allows a small smile to grace her lips despite a familiar deadly figure moving towards her out of the corner of her eye. She slowly makes her way back to the Italians side and kneels down, gently tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. She pulls him close to her in a protective manner and lifts him up, carrying him bridal style._

_ "yOu WiLl NoT eScApE!"_

_ Samantha calmly turns to face the owner of the voice and stares into its ever emotionless eyes. Her expression resembles that of boredom, and she simply begins walking away from it towards the gate, not giving the monster a second glance. It makes no move to stop her knowing the game is over._

_ "You lose."_

"Sam-chan! Sam-chan, prease wake up! It's onry a nightmare!"

_'I recognize that voice...Japan?'_

"Wake up!"

Sam manages to open her eyes to find that it is indeed Japan kneeling beside her bed shaking her awake and looking very worried. She blinks a few times, pink dusting her cheeks.

_ 'W-When did I fall asleep?'_

"You're awake! Are you arright Sam-chan? You were crying in your sreep and I was afraid you were having a nightmare..."

"N-No...I mean yes! I'm fine. It was just...just a nightmare..."

Japan looks at her unconvinced, worry still evident in his eyes, but he doesn't press further.

"If you're sure..."

Sam smiles at him reassuringly, but her smile is broken by a surprised gasp when Japan brings his hands up to her cheeks and gently wipes the last of her tears away with his thumbs. The light pink that originally tinted her cheeks darkens, and Japan quickly retracts his hands feeling his own face heat up. He stands up and avoids her gaze by staring at the ground. He quietly clears his throat and holds out his hand, offering to help her off of the bed. Sam giggles and gratefully takes his hand in hers while Japan carefully helps her stand. Japan reluctantly releases Sam's hand and begins to walk back out to the dining area where he left Germany and Prussia bickering with each other.

"Japan wait...!"

Japan feels Sam's arms wrap around him from behind and hug him tightly. He tenses at the unexpected contact and it takes him a few seconds to process what just happened.

"Thank you..."

He remains tense, but he cautiously places his hands over Sams. He closes his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Your wercome...Sam..."

* * *

**Nikky: Well there's the third chapter! Sorry it's boring...I kinda felt the need to write this before Italy is introduced...**

**Sam: Like hell is it boring! It's fucking amazing! Norway and Japan said so!**

**Nikky: Well Norway and Japan don't have a say.**

**Sam: I think we need to have a little chat so I can hammer it in to your thick head of yours that your writing is amazing! -drags Nikky away-**

**Nikky: WAHHH! -struggles-**

**Sam: PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	4. UPDATE NOTICE!

_**Authors Note:**_

_**TO ALL MY READERS...**_

**I'm sorry to inform you that this story will be put on hiatus. I've been getting absolutely no support or any kind of response for this story, and frankly it is extremely discouraging. I haven't been getting any reviews telling me how the story is going, whether good or bad. Unfortunatly, no encouraging or critiquing reviews combined with a severe case of writers block lead me to putting this story on hold. Anyways, the length of the hiatus will be decided solely by you. NO REVIEWS=NO UPDATES! If you enjoyed the story so far and would like more chapters, please review otherwise I will not budge. Remember this is my first fanfic, so please dont bash and no flames! Thank you for your time!**

**With love, **

**Nikky**


	5. Italy Found?

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and after a few months of writer's block and searching for inspiration, I present to you...A NEW CHAPTER! Woo! Finally right? I'm sorry it took so long I just didn't feel like this story was getting much love so I thought, why continue it? Well it turns out that there are people who enjoy this story so I shall continue it for them! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short after you have been waiting so long for me to update, but I just needed to get something posted on here, and I promise the next chapter will be posted soon! Once summer vacation starts in two weeks, it will be easier for me to update. Happy reading~**

**STORY START!**

* * *

"Zhere iz no vay in hell I am going back out zhere! Don't get me vrong, I care about the little Italian, but vhy do I have to go?!" Prussia whines to his younger, but more mature brother. "It's not fair!"

"Just deal vith it! I ztill have to...Vork on a few zhings in here! Yeah, zhat's it..." Germany mumbles, not looking at his brother but at the floor instead to hide his fear of facing the monster outside their small safe room. "Just ztop vhining and go already!"

"But vhat if I run into zhat zhing again and I get injured?! I'll die all alo-"

"I'll go with you." a feminine voice cuts in, making the two bickering German brothers turn towards the newcomer and see Sam and Japan walking towards them, side by side. Prussia growls in irritation and turns away from the both of them, crossing his arms and muttering certain words and phrases under his breath in German to which he is met with a smack to the head by Germany. Sam's lips twitch downward into a small frown at the obvious rejection of her offer and Japan merely rolls his eyes at Prussia's childish immaturity.

"Vest, vhat zhe hell vas zhat for?! Zhat hurt!" Prussia whines to his brother and rubs the part of his head that was smacked none too lightly. Germany just glares at him and walks away, not giving the other an answer and ignoring the whines that continue to emit from his _older_ brother. Prussia glowers at the retreating man before turning away from Sam once again, arms still crossed. "Vho zhe hell zaid zhe awesome me vanted you to come vith me? You vould just get in my vay. You don't even have an awesome veapon!" Prussia huffs, pouting. Sam opens her mouth to use some choice words on the rude Prussian, but Japan slaps his hand over her mouth before she can anger the Prussian further and only make the tense situation worse.

"I wirr rend her my katana. I'm sure she wirr rearn how to use it quickly." Japan cuts in, saving Sam of having to defend herself. Prussia sighs loudly and throws his hands up dramatically in a sign of defeat.

"Fine, fine vhatever! Just don't expect zhe awesome me to zave her awesome azz vhen she can't defend herself against zhat zhing!" he says much louder than necessary as he storms out the door and down the stairs that lead outside the safe zone and out to the rest of the mansion. The stomping suddenly comes to a halt and Prussia leans against the wall next to a heavily bolted iron door, waiting for the other who was supposed to 'help' him. "Hurry zhe hell up unawesome voman! Zhe awesome me doesn't have all day! Let's just zave zhe little Italian and get back into zhe zafe room az zoon az possible!" Prussia lectures from the bottom of the flight of stairs with a scowl on his face. Sam clenches her fists in anger but relaxes a bit when Japan places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's arright Sam. He's just embarrassed that he needs your herp. He hates feering weak, and that's why he's so angry. He wirr get over it." Japan says with his quiet and soothing voice as he takes his hand off her shoulder and hands her his katana. "Be carefur...Take care of Itary when you find him."

Sam nods in understanding and holds the katana tightly in her hands. She runs to the door Prussia had just previously gone through and opens it, peering down the stairs to see the angry Prussian still standing there, waiting for her to appear. He looks up when he hears her soft footfalls coming down the steps, and he stands up straight again instead of leaning on the wall.

"Vhat part of 'hurry up' did you not understand?! Come on!" he says sharply and walks past the iron door and into a room on the second floor of the mansion after a bit of struggle with pushing it open. Sam huffs in annoyance at his attitude before running down the last few steps after Prussia while he begins his search for Italy, not really caring if she is following him or not. By the time she gets passed the iron door and closes it behind her with a great amount of effort on her part, he is gone and has already begun searching the halls for the last missing member of their group. She sighs and steps out of the room cautiously, closing the door with a light click behind her. She tries to swallow any fear she is feeling at the moment and looks around for a moment before taking off down the corridor, not bothering to walk as her fear of being alone with that thing roaming around somewhere unknown to her takes over. She makes a sharp left turn after running down two sets of hallways and sprints up a flight of stairs leading to the third floor, her heart pounding in her chest. She stops at the top and pants lightly as she catches her breath before making a right and coming to a door that looks identical to every other door in the mansion but leads to a different room. She sticks her hand into her right pocket and sighs in relief when her fingers wrap around a small and cold metallic object. She lets her fingers trace over it for a moment before pulling it out and examining the old but ordinary looking key, parts of it rusted and no longer containing the shine it must've had when it was brand new. She lets out a shaky breath and pushes the key into the lock on the door, turning it counterclockwise which earns a small click from the door as it goes from locked to unlocked. She quickly removes it and hastily sticks it back into her pocket before bringing her hand up, wrapping it around the knob and shuddering at the coldness of the metal. She twists the knob slowly, silently praying that she isn't too late. When she hears another click from the door she swings it open and stands there for a second, frozen in place as she awaits some noise to reach her ears but hears nothing but the strange silence that seems to envelop the entire place. She walks past the door in slow strides and forgets to close it behind her, too engulfed in her search to bother. In front of her looms rows and rows of giant bookcases and more are seen all the way down the side of the abnormally long room. She looks down each row of books, continuing her search and lets out a small groan of disappointment when she reaches the last bookcase and still nothing.

"I don't get it...He should've been waiting in here..." she murmurs to herself but freezes and whips around when she hears an all too familiar voice sound from behind her, it's tone confused and tentative.

"Sammy...?"


End file.
